It is known in the art to use four graft ligament strands, such as two gracilis strands (e.g., a gracilis tendon doubled over) and two semitendinosus strands (e.g., a semitendinosus tendon doubled over), in the reconstruction of an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). It is further known in the art to use other numbers of graft ligament strands, such as one, two or three strands, in an ACL reconstruction. It is also known in the art to use other anatomical materials, such as a patellar tendon, a quadriceps tendon, a tibialis tendon, etc., for an ACL reconstruction.
It is also known in the art to reconstruct other (i.e., non-ACL) ligaments using similar techniques. By way of example but not limitation, it is known in the art to reconstruct a posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) using similar techniques.
When using more than one graft ligament strand for a ligament reconstruction, it is generally preferred that the various ligament strands be equally tensioned, since this generally provides the best biomechanical results. The tension on each graft ligament strand may be applied by hand, one ligament at a time, but this approach is relatively time-consuming and makes it difficult to reliably tension each ligament strand to an equal, desired tension. Furthermore, this approach is generally impractical where the several graft ligament strands are to be secured to the host bone using a single fastener or anchor.
It is also possible to tension the graft ligament strands by hanging weights from each graft ligament strand. While this approach provides a known, equal tension on each graft ligament strand, it is generally fairly time-consuming to attach the weights to the various graft ligament strands. Furthermore, it can be awkward for the surgeon to work around the weights, which are hanging down from the free ends of the graft ligament strands, particularly at the point in the procedure when the surgeon is securing the graft ligament strands to the host bone (e.g., to the tibia, in the case of an ACL reconstruction).
Additionally, where a plurality of graft ligament strands are used in a graft ligament reconstruction and the plurality of graft ligament strands are being secured to the host bone using a single fastener or anchor, it is generally advantageous to be able to manipulate all of the graft ligament strands simultaneously, with an equal tension being applied to each graft ligament strand. However, applying tension equally to each of the several graft ligament strands can be complicated in situations where the graft ligament strands are positioned and tensioned using sutures extending from the strands, since the sutures are often not the same length.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved graft ligament strand tensioner which may be used to simultaneously position and tension, to a desired tension, a plurality of graft ligament strands.